Pretty Cure Miracle Universe
Pretty Cure Miracle Universe (プリキュアミラクルユニバース Purikyua Mirakuru Yunibāsu) is a crossover film featuring all of the current Pretty Cure characters from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode onward. It is the 26th movie overall in the Pretty Cure movie series. It was released in theaters in Japan on March 16th, 2019. The Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure characters, without Cure Cosmo at that time, make their movie debut. Plot The movie opens with the Star Twinkle team stargazing, with Hikaru and Elena staring into the telescopes. Marvelling at how lovely the stars are, the four girls talk about how far the stars are, much to Hikaru's dismay that she wants to go and see what it's like "on the other side". Ryotarou, sitting at a table next to the girls, leaves to make some herbal tea. Hikaru notices that a bunch of stars suddenly shine brightly. We then cut over to a Miracle light factory, where bird-like creatures are placing drops of liquid on the Miracle Lights. This is where we first see Piton, the main movie-only character. He exclaims that he has had enough training and wants to be an outstanding Miracle Light maker. While dropping the liquid on one Miracle Light, it suddenly produces a dark cloud that flashes reed lightning. The other bird fairies also have the same problem, and the dark cloud envelops the Miracle Lights they are producing, making them disappear. The dark cloud sends the factory workers into a panic. Piton is pushed into a wall containing all the previous Miracle Lights by the dark cloud. The president is shocked to see this, and Yango accuses Piton of causing this chaos. The dark cloud envelops Piton as well as the previous Miracle lights, making them disappear. Piton, seeing the chaos, grabs the Miracle Light he wears as a necklace and puts it in his beak, closing his helmet to protect it. The dark cloud envelops the other factory workers as well, and it forms into ghost-like creatures, scaring Piton, who calls out for the Pretty Cures. The dark cloud also bursts out of the factory. The stars in Hikaru's vision shine even brighter. She tells the rest of the girls that she found an amazing star. A portal opens above their heads and they fall in it alongside Prunce and Fuwa. They get transported to another universe. Madoka asks if space doesn't have oxygen, causing Elena to slightly freak out. After finding out they can breathe just fine, they realize that they are falling towards one of the planets. At this time, Piton flies out of the factory planet using a rocket. Hikaru calls for help, but they soon realize it is a small rocket and it is charging towards them. They collide, resulting in Hikaru holding on the base of the rocket, with Lala holding onto Hikaru, Elena holding onto Lala and Madoka holding onto Elena. Piton's Miracle Light shines even brighter, summoning the Hugtto team, who also form a human chain. Soon after, the Kira Kira team joins, causing Piton's rocket to overheat due to the added weight. The girls exclaim that Piton is a cute chick, with Piton denying that he is not a chick. After Hikaru introduces herself, the dark cloud catches up to them, attacking all the untransformed Pretty Cures. Seeing this, the Hugtto team and Kira Kira team transform to fight the cloud, holding up a shield against it. Piton is shocked to see the Precure, but Hikaru tells him there's more to come, as the Star Twinkle team transform. They proceed to fight the cloud, re-creating the scene made out of colored glass inside the factory. Piton is amazed at how his Miracle Light called the Pretty Cures, causing all the mascots to marvel over it. Piton reveals that the factory is where Miracle Lights are made, and the Pretty Cures are amazed. However, the shield the two teams are holding up is starting to break. Seeing this, Chourou tells Piton to summon more Pretty Cures to help them. They successfully summon the previous teams, but not fully, as they are still running from their portals. The Star Twinkle team wants to help, creating a new group attack, Pretty Cure Star Twinkle, by inserting their Star Color pens into their pendants and drawing multiple stars that shot towards the shield. However, the attack is not very successful, as they have to unite their hearts as one and not just apply brute force. The dark cloud cut through the shield, reverting all the Cures to their civillian forms and closing the portals to all of the previous teams' worlds. In the process, Piton loses hold of the Miracle Light, which loses its shine. Piton then deems the three teams of Pretty Cure, as well as his Miracle light, useless. We then get a flashback of Piton showing the President his Miracle light on his neck. Piton claims it is a perfect one, but after pecking it with his back, the President says it is still far from perfect. The president also claims that a Miracle Light like Piton's won't be able to shine towards the legendary Pretty Cure. He tells the legend of the Pretty Cure: When the world is enveloped in darkness, the Pretty Cure will arrive alongside hope and the light of a Miracle Light. Back to the present, Piton claims that the legend of Pretty Cure is a lie, throwing his Miracle Light away. The dark cloud, like a liquid, starts to pour on other planets in the Miracle. The president, observing this through a crystal ball, orders his police-like force to capture Piton and the three teams of Pretty Cure. Hikaru, Hana, Saaya and Homare ended up on a planet full of clouds. Hikaru, first meeting Hana, blamed the defeat of the Pretty Cure on herself. Hana denies that, making pom-poms out of clouds and cheering for Hikaru. Fuwa and Prunce appear, with Fuwa flying straight into Hikaru's arms. Saaya and Homare also appear, with Hikaru thinking where the others went. Hana is worried about the others, especially Hugtan. On another blazing hot planet, Emiru is fanning her dress due to the heat, trying to cool herself down. We see Elena and Madoka in the background, as well as Yukari and Akira, all sitting down due to the extreme temperature. Emiru turns, and it turns out that Ruru and Harry have also landed on the same planet. However, Ruru isn't sweating at all. Turns out, the cooling system in her android body is working. Emiru jumps onto Ruru, immediately cooling down, with Yukari and Akira soon following. Harry also tries to jump, but Ruru sticks out a foot in his face, not letting him hug her due to her being a female android. Elena and Madoka are amazed at Ruru being an android but doesn't deny her invitation to hug her as well. The scene ends with Ruru unable to analyze the darkness enveloping the planets. We see one of the planets that the darkness has partially enveloped. This planet is full of bird citizens similar to Piton, who panics due to his overheated rocket. Ichika, Himari and Aoi comfort the terrified citizens by talking to them. Lala appears by Piton's side, amazed at how the three girls do their best to comfort others while they themselves are in such a huge crisis. Ciel, alongside Hugtan, Chourou and Pekorin, appear holding a huge basket of fruits. Ichika, being Ichika, decides to make some sweets to cheer up the birds. They finally made a Fruit Ice cream shaped like a bird. One of the citizens walks over, and Ichika welcomes her by giving her one of the sweets. The bird happily enjoys it, causing the other citizens to come out of their homes and join the fun. Lala hands one to Piton, who enjoys it as well, causing the Miracle Light of his to glow. Hikaru tells that the glow from the light is warm. Piton also says that his heart feels warm, with Chourou appearing to tell that it is because of Lala's dedication in that sweet. Suddenly, the President's space police troops arrive, and the Cures learn they are now wanted as suspects for the crime of darkening the universe. The space police capture Ichika, Himari, Lala, Aoi and Ciel, as well as Chourou, Pekorin and Hugtan. Piton escapes using his rocket, hovering over the blazing hot planet. The space police have also arrived there as well, throwing nets around the three pairs of Cures. Transforming, they try to work their way out, only to get trapped in nets as pairs. The dark cloud tries to envelop them, but after teaching Soleil and Selene to unite their hearts as one, they escape. Meanwhile, on the cloud planet, the Miracle Light in Hikaru's hand lights up. The darkness starts spreading towards the Cures, but Piton's cry for the Pretty Cure makes his Miracle Light shine so brightly that it stops the darkness from moving. However, it also summons a portal towards the cloud planet to Piton, who is escaping from the space police. Accidentally, he brings Yango along with him. The Cures are relieved that Piton is safe, and they find out that the Miracle Light is stopping the darkness from encapsulating them. After Hikaru makes a plan, they attempt to escape the darkness by letting Piton's light clear the darkness. Fuwa and Prunce tell the audience to cheer for them, and they eventually succeed. Piton realizes he has to finish up his Miracle Light, and so they return to the factory planet through holding onto his rocket. They arrive at the factory's base, where the rest of the Cures are. However, they soon realize they are trapped in a cage. Piton begs the president to let him out, saying he needs to complete his light as soon as possible. The president replies that it is impossible to deliver Piton's feelings towards the Cures, as they are the only universe that makes the Miracle Lights. Even so, he continues, Piton still has his Miracle Light, which is their only remaining hope. The president tells Piton to lend his power to him. Yango disagrees and pulls out the liquid to add the finishing touch. Piton obeys and adds the drop of liquid to his light. The light glows brightly but immediately flashes red lightning. Yango suddenly speaks to Piton, revealing that it was all his doing, and he had created the darkness. He also exclaims how oddly powerful his unfinished Miracle Light was, and shows his true form - he has no body, but instead just a core and darkness. Melting into the surrounding darkness, Yango crowns himself as the universe's new King, saying that Planet Miracle will now fall into darkness. He encapsulates the space force and the president, but the Cures are still trapped in the cage. They hear a shout and realize it is Harry, who had stolen one of the space police bird's flying motorcycles. Harry crashes into the cage, setting Yell and the others free. The Kira Kira and Hugtto teams proceed to fight the darkness, leaving the Star Twinkle team to accompany Piton to the top of the tower. One by one, the Star Twinkle Cures fall off the motorcycle, battling the darkness beneath them. Finally, only Star and Piton are left on the motorcycle. Seeing the bond between them, Yango makes two hands out of darkness to crush them, but Star holds them off, leaving Piton to climb the tower himself. Yango pushes him off using sound and wind, but the President comes in time to save him and blasted him to the top. The Kira Kira and Hugtto teams form a barrier around the darkness to avoid it reaching Piton. The Star Twinkle team uses their respective solo attacks to strengthen it even more. Jealous of the cheers, Yango manipulates the citizens of the planets with darkness, creating dark lights and making them cheer for him. It adds to his power, breaking the barrier and reverting the Cures to their civilian forms. He also grows snake-like tentacles, and it even spreads to the other Pretty Cure's worlds, as their people have also stared chanting for Yango. The three teams of Cures are now slowly getting buried in darkness. The President is shown to walk upstairs, saying that Piton left him behind. He finds the bird in the factory room alongside many bottles of the liquid for the finishing touch. Piton blames everything that has happened on himself, saying that it was all because of him not working hard. The president comforts him, but he says that they have tried their best. Hikaru, slowly getting buried, tells Piton it is not his fault, but it can no longer be delivered to him, as the remaining glow of the Miracle Light has disappeared. Piton recalls his memories with the Pretty Cure, saying he wants to cheer them on with the light more and more. He breaks down, tears flooding in his eyes. The president takes a tear from his eyes and pecks at it and realizes there is still hope left. He tells Piton that his tears may be able to revive the glow of the light. Piton connects with Hikaru's feelings of wanting to save the universe as his tear falls on the Miracle Light. The tear makes the light glow brightly, adding the final touch to it. The Miracle Light melts the darkness on the Pretty Cure, making them able to move and talk again. It also reverses the brainwashing of the citizens, leading to the dark lights disappearing. The mascots tell the audience to wave the Miracle Lights and cheer for the Cures. At the same time, the citizens in the movie do so too. Hikaru feels the connection between the audience and their feelings, thanking them. The cheers start, with the Pretty Cures transforming in a short sequence. The Pretty Cures from previous seasons are also shown here waving the Miracle Lights. After transforming, the Cures stand in a pyramid position: Star at the top, Milky, Soleil and Selene at the second row, the Hugtto team in the third and the Kira Kira team on the fourth. Hikaru declares that everyone's true feelings are stronger than manipulated ones. Yango then tries to diminish the glow of Piton's Miracle Light but fails as the Pretty Cure stop him in time. Prunce tells the audience to start drawing stars with their lights to light up the universe. Getting in the pyramid formation, the Cures receive the power from the audience, forming a long light dress on Star as well as wings. With a final thank you from Star, they launch their new attack: Precure Miracle Universe Twinkle. The previous Cures are shown here shouting for the three teams as they blast the light towards Yango. They purify him, and the darkness fades away. The Pretty Cure stand under the stained-glass mural of themselves, alongside the President and Piton. Piton confesses that he thought they were just fake Pretty Cure, but he was wrong. Star pulls him into an embrace, saying thank you to him. Piton says it is all of their feelings that reached him to make this possible. A voiceover from the President tells the audience that a new legend of Miracle Lights was created, and we see Piton dressed formally, putting the Miracle Star Light on the wall of historical Miracle Lights. All the Pretty Cures have also gained light pink capes. The president announces that Piton is now officially an outstanding Miracle Light maker. He also tells the citizens to wave their Miracle Lights to thank the Pretty Cure. He starts a chant, telling the audience to always be there for the Pretty Cure. Piton, the citizens and Yango follow. The Pretty Cure wave as the bird citizens cheer for them once more. Planet Miracle is returned to its original state, with the light on the factory planet shining brightly. A bunch of stars in the telescope are shown, with Hikaru staring into the telescope, saying it might be the Miracle. Hana and Ichika also tell Hikaru to let them take a look. The three teams of Cures are now stargazing together. Ryoutarou returns with the tea, and wonders when the other two teams came. He shrugs, saying that it is good to have more people. The movie ends with the three teams of Pretty Cure stargazing together. Characters * Hikaru Hoshina/Cure Star Voice by Eimi Naruse (Japanese) * Lala Hagoromo/Cure Milky Voice by Mika Kanai (Japanese) * Erena Amamiya/Cure Soleil Voice by Chiemi Chiba (Japanese) * Madoka Kaguya/Cure Selene Voice by Mikako Komatsu (Japanese) * Fuwa Voice by Aya Hisakawa (Japanese) * Prunce Voice by Daisuke Hirakawa (Japanese) * Ichika Usami/Cure Whip Voice by Karen Miyama (Japanese) * Himari Arisugawa/Cure Custard Voice by Haruka Fukuhara (Japanese) * Aoi Tategami/Cure Gelato Voice by Tomo Muranaka (Japanese) * Yukari Kotozume/Cure Macaron Voice by Saki Fujita (Japanese) * Akira Kenjou/Cure Chocolat Voice by Nanako Mori (Japanese) * Ciel Kirahoshi/Cure Parfait Voice by Inori Minase (Japanese) * Pekorin Voice by Mika Kanai (Japanese) * Hana Nono/Cure Yell Voice by Rie Hikisaka (Japanese) * Saaya Yakushiji/Cure Ange Voice by Rina Hon'izumi (Japanese) * Homare Kagayaki/Cure Etolie Voice by Yui Ogura (Japanese) * Emiru Aisaki/Cure Macherie Voice by Nao Tamura (Japanese) * Ruru/Ruru Amour/Cure Amour Voice by Yukari Tamura (Japanese) * Hugtan Voice by Konomi Tada (Japanese) * Harriham Harry Voice by Junko Noda (fairy form) and Jun Fukushima (human form) (Japanese) Category:Precure Miracle Universe Category:KiraKira Precure A La Mode Category:HUGtto Precure Category:Star Twinkle Precure Category:Precure Category:Toei Animation Category:J.C.Staff Category:Hal Film Maker